Unknown
by im a dummy
Summary: Seto luvz Ryou, Joey luvz Seto, Setoz drunk in a bar, Joey sees and bringz him home, thingz start to happen. A heartbroken Joey is VERY involved! SLASH! aurthor note up! not chapter
1. Meeting at the Bar

Disclamer: I am currently freezing myself with wearing a short sleeved shirt in the middle of winter. I dun own Seto or Joey or Ryou, I own the prostitutes, but I don't want them!!  
  
Things: -Slash involved -implied sex -Seto/Joey pairing -M-preg (Male pregnancy)  
  
Unknown Title  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting at the Bar  
  
The CEO of Kaiba Corp was currently drunk in some unknown bar. Yep, Seto Kaiba was very drunk indeed. Drunk enough to be dancing on top of a table with prostitutes surrounding the seventeen year old billionaire. He was using the usual method of his. Get drunk and forget all your worries.  
  
Kaiba is in love. Yep as shocking as it is, he loves gentle Ryou down to every cell. Ryou, without knowing his friend's feelings for him had unknowing, sort of, flirted with Seto before. Or at least that was what Seto think Ryou was doing.  
  
Also, in the same exact bar sat Joey Wheeler, also moping around. (AN: I want to do the Jap thing and all, but Joey's name is Very Jap n I got no clue how 2 spell it! Some1 help me!) He has the same exact problem as Seto, but the problem is Seto. The thing is that Joey loves Seto, but he knew that in Seto's mind, he is only a mutt, a worthless dog. Every night as he thought about the brunette, he would literally cry himself to sleep with the known fact that Seto's heart will never be his. Never.  
  
Joey began to wander around the bar aimlessly doing nothing in particular. As he walked near a table, he felt his heart beat faster and get butterflies in his stomach. Joey gasped. He only got that special feeling when Seto was near. He immediately started to look around.  
  
Joey looked around and saw a group of prostitutes surrounding a tall, drunk brunette wearing a very familiar trench coat. Joey started to blush. On top of the table was Seto dancing in a very seductive way. Well, at least Joey thought it was very sexy looking. Something caught Joey's eye, one of the prostitutes were reaching into the pants of the billionaire and pulled out Seto's fat wallet. (AN: MONEY!! MONEY!!)  
  
Joey ran to the table, climbed up, snatched the wallet out of the slut's hand and grabbed Seto by his arm yanking him down the "stage" and out the building.  
  
"Hey! Whose you?" Seto asked Joey with a very drunken mind. Joey just stared at Kaiba's cerulean blue eyes. In Seto's mind, the person standing in front of him was not Joey, but Ryou.  
  
Under the help of alcohol, Seto blurted out "I love you!" to Joey, but Ryou in his fogged up mind. Joey's breath was caught in his throat. 'Did Seto just say what I think he said?' "Seto, what did you just sat?" asked Joey. "I said that I love you." "Do you mean it? Truly, truly mean it?" "Oh yea baby"  
  
Seto leaned down, hugged Joey and started to kiss the shorter boy. Joey's heart exploded with happiness. His beloved loved him back and is currently kissing him. Joey kissed back with passion. Seto's tongue crept out of his own mouth to lick Joey's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Joey jumped in surprised when he felt Seto's tongue, but still happily opened his mouth and snaked out his own tongue. The pair of pink organs began to suck caress the other. Joey bit back a moan as Seto's tongue entered his mouth and started to explore. Joey started to suck on Seto's tongue earning a moan from Seto. The pair broke their passionate kiss to get precious oxygen into themselves. Seto still thinks Joey is Ryou and started to call his limo to pick them up from the front of the bar. The sleek, black limo arrived within three minutes. Joey opened the door for Seto to go in and planned to get home by himself, but Seto pulled Joey into the limo too and closed the door. After instructing the driver to go to the Kaiba mansion, Seto and Joey started to pucker again.  
  
The limo drove up to the huge building. The pair of boys stumbled out and into the mansion. It was already three am, so Mokuba and most of the maids and servants were asleep. After climbing the stairs, Seto and Joey, or in Seto's mind Ryou, entered Seto's room and fell down in the middle of the king size bed kissing furiously while stripping their partner.  
  
******* Later after making love*************  
  
The duo of exhausted boys started to fall asleep. Before Joey was caught in the arms of slumber, he whispered "I wish something would happen in memory of tonight". Then Joey fell asleep hugging his already asleep lover.  
  
After both boys were in deep slumber, a faint golden light was released out of Joey's stomach, granting Joey's wish.  
  
To be continued............  
  
Dummie's sayings!! Ohhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Wahz gunna happen to Joey when he wakes up, finds out that Seto thought he was Ryou.... What's the glowing??? Soo many questions, n I know the answers!!!!!!! Either instant message me at lilchynezegrl112, or email me at lilkawaiigirl@cutey.com all comments are welcomed. Please review like now!!! PERSONAL FEELINGS CURRENTLY: I am so tired. Almost midnight now! Wanna go to sleep while listening to music.. Joey is cute!!!!!! I 3 him!! Too bad he loves Seto and not me! *glare* lalahz, 3 Ryou too!!!! And Seto!!!! Soo many kawaii ppl, soo little willpower to type. *yyyyyyaaawwwwnnn* 


	2. Bloody Joey & Hooded figures

Disclamer: My ass hurts now!! OWW!!!!  
  
Please don't sue me!! I dun own any of the character in the story below, not even the four ppl in black!! *SOB SOB*  
  
Unknown  
  
Chapter 2 Bloody Joey & Hooded figures  
  
The sun has just raised shining sunlight through Seto's room. The sunlight shone on Joey, waking him up from his peaceful slumber.  
  
"Uhhh." Joey started to regain his conciseness. As he opened his honey brown eyes, he felt something heavy on top of his nude body. Blinking, he stared down and saw a mass of silky brown hair. Realization hit him and he cracked a big smile remembering the events that had taken place just a few hours ago. He remembered everything from the bar to the special night. Joey wrapped his arms tighter around the sleeping Seto's waist. "I love you forever Seto, please don't break my heart." Joey whispered as he once again fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~* five hours later *~*~*~*~*  
  
Seto started to stir in his sleep and woke up with a terrible hangover. 'My freaking head hurts like shit! I need a dozen of aspirins!' Seto shook his head trying to get the massive headache to go away.  
  
As he tried to get out of bed, he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Seto then felt a soft boy under him. Lifting his head, his eyes landed on the smiling face of joey, who was still asleep. Seto nearly screamed his head off. 'What the hell is the mutt doing in my bed naked like the day he was born and why am I naked too?'  
  
"Puppy! Wake up!" Seto started to shake Joey.  
  
Joey's eyelids started to flutter, and then he opened his eyes and saw Seto awake. "Good morning Seto" Joey smiled, and then placed a light kiss on Seto's lips like a morning kiss.  
  
Seto's eyes widen considerably. 'Did this stupid mutt just kiss me?' He started to wipe his lips furiously and yelled "What was that for you stupid dog?".  
  
Joey's smile disappeared and his eyes started to tear up. "What do you mean koi? I just gave you a morning kiss, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Seto struggled against Joey's tight grip around his waist. Joey released Seto and Seto immediately crawled away from Joey. "The kiss was the problem! Only people I love gets to kiss me!" Seto yelled. "Yea! I love you and you love me too!"  
  
Seto laughed out loud. "Puppy, where in the world did you get an outrageous answer like that?" Joey's barriers broke and tears started to cascade down his smooth cheeks. "You said that you loved me! You were the one who kissed me!" Joey yelled as he stared at Seto.  
  
A bunch of memories hit Seto's head like a sledgehammer. All of the events that had taken place last night came back to Seto. Joey was still staring at Seto with tears falling out of his honey brown eyes. "Well, puppy, I will tell you now that last night was a major mistake, so get out of my house!" yelled Seto. "So, does that mean that you don't love me?" asked Joey trembling. "I never loved you and never will! I only slept with you last night because I was drunk and thought you were someone else!"  
  
Joey's heart broke into a million pieces. He got out of Seto's king size bed and started to dress himself. His garments were scattered all over the floor.  
  
Just as he was about to walk out of Seto's bedroom, he said "Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you." Joey opened the door and walked out still crying.  
  
Joey broke into a run as soon as he left the Kaiba Mansion. Blindly, he ran to Domingo Park. As he crumpled down to the green grass, Joey started to cry hysterically. Seto had accepted his heart just yesterday and then stabbed a knife through his soul by rejecting him after spending a magical night with him.  
  
Oh how much Joey love Seto! Joey fell in love with the handsome CEO when he first met him three years ago. Joey saved himself just for Seto, his first kiss and more importantly, his virginity. Joey had believed that Seto would love him like the way the he loves the brunette.  
  
'I don't want to live no more! No one loves me!' Joey took out his trusty switchblade that he kept in his back pocket. Aiming for his heart, he plunged the blade into his chest. Crimson colored blood started to gush out of the wound. After a few seconds, the blond passed out.  
  
As Joey passed out, four figures appeared, one of them immediately picked up Joey. All four people and the unconscious Joey flashed away. They flashed away to the Shadow Realm.  
  
As Joey and the four strangers arrived to the Shadow Realm, a table appeared. Joey was laid down carefully, then onw of them pulled out the bloody blade from Joey's chest. Then the four hooded people formed a circle around Joey. They held each other's hands and raised it above their heads and started to chant. A golden light started to shine.  
  
To be continued.........  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dummy saids: OMG!!!!!! Poor Joey!! Mean Seto!!!!! OH!!!!!!!!! Joey's glowing!! GOLDEN!!! I'm sooooooooo tired now!! Gunna drop dead on the floor. Mah grandpa bitchin bout sumding now. Soo annoying. Uy vey!!! 


	3. Joey's up

Disclamer: I dun own YGO or anything, only my handy dandy notebook!  
  
Warnings!!!!: M-preg and slash involved!!!  
  
My luvz:  
  
kaiba-fan: Aw Poor Joey!! Seto was so mean! ^_^ Updatez soon plz! Kaworu the 17th angel: Poor joey. GokuVegeta447: that was an interesting chappie write more i want to see what this light has to do with the story Diamond: Great chapter, keep going. Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Kaneda: Meanie Seto!  
  
Yami Tetsuo: Oh well.  
  
Kaneda: ;_;! I just hope they still get together!!  
  
Yami Tetsuo: -_- you still want them to get together?  
  
Kaneda: YES! PLEASE UPDATE! Blue Lagoon Loon: O_o; Your grandpa is bitching? (Old people.)  
  
Seems interesting. *sniffle* POOR JOUNOUCHI! CURSE YOU SETO KAIBA! ;_; Jadej.j: Oh my what's next? Antidote X : Interesting, in a strange sort of way.  
  
Joey's name in Japanese is Katsuya Jounouchi. (Katsuya is his first name, not Jounouchi!) Masaka: I Have no idea what the glow is but i think it would be funny if Seto was completely oblivious at first and is like, why-the-hell-does-my- head-hurt then he sees Joey sees the position they are both in then shrieks and falls out of the bed  
  
*** Joey's laying on a bed!!***  
  
Unknown  
  
Chapter 3 Joey's up  
  
Honey brown eyes were revealed as Joey opened his eyelids. Uhh." Joey felt very week and cramps all over his body. 'Am I dead in hell or heaven?' With his vision blurry, he spotted a person near him looking at him. "Seto?" Joey said weekly.  
  
Blinking a few times, his vision became sharper. Surrounding him was Yami, Bakura, Malik and Isis. "Are you alright Joey?" asked Yami. "Yea. where am I? Shouldn't I be dead? After all, I stabbed my heart." Everyone in the room except Joey sweat dropped.  
  
Joey, you didn't injure your heart, you just drove your switchblade into your chest. Your heart is on the other side of your chest." Isis said. Joey blushed at his stupidity.  
  
"Anyways, where are we and why am I here?" asked a curious Joey. "We are currently in the shadow realm. We brought you here after you passed out from pain and blood loss." explained Isis.  
  
Joey started to cry when he remembered why he tried to commit suicide in the first place. Curling up into a small ball, he started to sob.  
  
Yami started to comfort Joey. "Joey, let you on something, you are one of us." Yami informed. Joey's head snapped up and tilted his head sideways like a confused puppy.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, you are like us, you bear a millennium item." Sneered Bakura.  
  
"How is that? I don't have a millennium item.. I don't have a yami." Asked Joey. Isis spoke up, "Joey, you do have a millennium item, and you do not have to have a yami to have an item, I don't have a yami."  
  
"Ok. Where's my item then?" questioned Joey. Malik pointed at Joey's heart with his Millennium rod. Joey's hands flew up to the uninjured part of his chest. "My heart?"  
  
"You Joey Wheeler is the owner of the rare Millennium Heart. It is the most powerful of the Millennium items and you are the second person ever to activate it's power. The Millennium heart enables your wishes to become a reality at special occasions, like when you are under a very emotional state." Explained Malik.  
  
"Another thing to tell you is that you should start preparing to buy bigger clothes." Yami warned.  
  
"HUH?" Joey looked down at his blood soaked white tee and jeans. Even if the outfit was caked with dry blood, it still fit him perfectly.  
  
"Why Yami? These look fine to me." "You will start to gain weight around your abdomen are within the upcoming months." Said Yami.  
  
"Huh?" Joey looked down at your stomach. "Long story short mutt, your pregnant!" Bakura said very annoyed. "What?? How can I be pregnant? I'm a boy!!" yelled Joey.  
  
"It's another special quality of the millennium Heart. When the possessor is a male, there is a chance that that person will become pregnant if he is fertilized by his love and his love has to male too." explained Isis.  
  
Joey just sat there in shock with his mouth open widely. 'I'm pregnant with Seto's child??' Joey thought in his head. He was very delighted that the father of his child was Seto Kaiba.  
  
The four people surrounding hum stared at him trying to see how he will react to the information that they had just told the blond. "How am I gunna go to school in a few months, I gotta finish senior year you know. Me going around with a huge stomach isn't the best thing for school, it's only September!"  
  
"The four of us are here to help you through these nine to ten months. An illusion spell will be cast on your body to hide your stomach when it gets too big and if you get into any trouble or get hurt in school, we will be alerted, then we will go and help you immediately. The child that is currently growing inside you will be the next possessor of the millennium heart and it is our duty to make sure the child will have a health birth, safe and sound." Said Yami.  
  
Joey nodded dumbly as his brain processed the information it was just given by Yami. "So. where am I going to live for the next couple of months? I don't want to go back to my father." Questioned Joey.  
  
Yami Malik answered Joey. "You will live in the shadow Realm with us four for the time being."  
  
"But, Yami, Malik and Bakura, don't you have to go back to your hikaris?? Does Yugi or Ryou know that I'm here?"  
  
All of us told out counterparts that we have something very important to do for the next year of so, but we will visit them once in a while. I already miss Yugi" Yami sighed. Joey felt guilty for his doings. He knew that Yami and Yugi love each other and is currently going out.  
  
Marlik, Isis and Bakura seem to have no problem adjusting to these changes. Even if Bakura was annoyed with Joey, he didn't say anything about it.  
  
After a little more chit chat, the four people left Joey to rest. Joey started to notice his surroundings. It looked like a regular toom with a computer desk on the left of his bed. There was also an entire computer system on top of the oak desk. Also on the desk was some of his favorite CD's like Linkin Park. There were two doors, one was the exit to the room and Joey assumed the other was the bathroom. On the war was pictures od dueling monsters and a gaigantic mirror on top of a dresser. There was also a medium sized closet on the right of his bed. The color theme for the room was blue. It was better then his crummy room at home, so Joey was pretty contented.  
  
Joey got out of bed, walked to the closet and found clothes. He took out a tee shirt and boxers. He walked into the bathroom and changed his bloody clothes to the fresh clothes. He walked back to his bed and got in.  
  
With nothing to do, Joey lifted his shirt and looked at his now flat stomach. He still had a hard time believing that there was a child currently growing within him and the father was Seto.  
  
As Joey though about Seto, random tears started to roll down his cheeks. Laying back on his light blue bed, he wrapped himself under the blue comforter and rubbed his stomach gently as he though about Seto happily.  
  
Pretty soon, Joey fell asleep with his warm hand still on his stomach. Joey was smiling in his sleep.  
  
To be continued.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Dummy's sayings: AHHH!! Joeyz gunna get fat!!! Kawaii!!! Kkz, if u ppl find any mistakes, tell me, any comments goes known by reviewz and emailz n messaging. My email addie is lilkawaiigirl@cutey.com and my sn is lilchynezegrl112! Peace outz! 


	4. School Day

Disclamer: I dun own ne1 here!! *Sob Sob* I own a box of Kleenex tissues!  
  
Warning: YAOI!! M-preg! None in this chapt tho... Seto/ Joey, dun lik, dun read!  
  
Unknown  
  
Chapter 4  
  
School day  
  
"Joey! Wake up! Your going to be late for school!" Yami shook Joey trying to wake up his dear friend. "Ok ok! I'm up Yami! Stop shaking me already!" Yami let go immediately and walked out of the room.  
  
Blinking, trying to get the sleep out of his mind, Joey glanced at the digital clock on his night table. (AN" Yepiez, hez got a nght table, 4got 2 say dat last chaptz. sowwie!? The clock red with big red numbers 8:10. Joey started to panic.  
  
Domingo High School starts school at 8:20! Leaping out of his bed, he ran to the bathroom, brushed, flossed and showered in three minutes flat. Running out of the bathroom with a light blue towel clad around his thin waist, he rushed to the closet and chose an outfit in the blink of an eye. The outfit consists of his usual white tee with a blue strip across the middle and blue jeans.  
  
After putting his sneakers on, he ran out of the door and realized something. He now lives in the shadow realm and has no clue how to get out of it to return to the other world. Joey stopped running and started to yell "Yami! Malik! Isis! Bakura! Anyone here?" As Joey's voice echoed, the four people appeared in front of him.  
  
"What is it Joey?" asked Isis. "Well the thing is that I have no clue how to get out of the shadow realm and I'm late for school!" "Oh, just that?" Bakura grabbed Joey's arm and closed his eyes in concentration. Joey felt himself disappear. Then he found himself and Bakura standing on the grass in the schoolyard.  
  
Before Joey ran into the building, he remembered to ask Bakura a very important question. "How am I suppose to get back to the shadow realm after school?"  
  
"All you have to do is concentrate on going there and repeat the name of the place you want to go and your there." Informed Bakura.  
  
Just as Bakura finished taking, the school bell rang. "Bye Bakura, thanks!" Joey started to run into the building. Joey had just gotten into his homeroom before the late bell rang. He sat down in his usual seat, next to Yugi. "So, what's up Joey, anything new?" asked the shorter boy. "Nah, nothing much, by the way, do you have your science homework?" asked Joey. "Yea, you can copy it if you want." The tri-colored hair cutie had known the blond sitting ext to him long enough to know what that question has to ask. Yugi reached into his book bag to fetch for his science paper. "Thanks Yug, you're the best!"  
  
Joey then reached into his own book bag for loose leaf paper and started to copy down the answers.  
  
"Here you go Yugi, thanks again," "No problem Joey, what are friends for?" Joey smiled in gratitude, but his smile was wiped of his face as he saw someone walk in the door. Seto Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba walked to his usual seat and sat down. He had his briefcase in one hand and his other hand was in the pocket of his trademark trench coat. (AN" Seto sits two seat ahead of Joey.)  
  
Joey kept staring at the brunette even if he only saw that back of his head. Seto, being the alert person that he is felt Joey's stare and turned around. "What are you looking at you worthless mutt?" Seto's voice dripped with venom and disgust.  
  
The poor blond bit his bottom lip to keep back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. 'Why is Seto so mean to me? Why can't he just love me?' Joey thought as the first period bell rang. Packing up his stuff, Joey walked out the door while taking to Yugi. The duo split for Joey had science and Yugi had history.  
  
Entering the lab room, Joey sat down at a random seat waiting for his teacher to start the lesson. "Ok students, please pass up your homework and today you will be working on an experiment with another student. This lab will count as a test, so pay attention as I call out the groups." Joey passed up his homework and then the teacher started calling out names from his role book  
  
Joey sighed, 'This is going to be a long day.' Joey thought. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, report to lab 5 and start as soon as you get there.  
  
As Joey heard his science teacher call his name, he listened and walked over to lab 5 and he saw Kaiba already there. The pair of boys made eye contact for a moment. The pair of brown eyes shown love and lust as the blue eyes revealed hatred and disgust.  
  
Joey and Seto started to work in silence. Hands would occasionally come in contact granting Joey a warm tingly feeling everytime.  
  
By twenty minutes, the test was over. As Joey and Seto started to clear away the materials, Joey felt the world around him spin a little. The spinning increased and then darkness came.  
  
With fast reflexes, Seto caught Joey's waist before Joey banged his head on the floor hurting himself.  
  
"Um. Mr. Matishi, Joey Wheeler just passed out." Seto tightened his hold on the blond boy for Joey was starting to slip from his grip. (AN: I just made up the teacher's name on top of my head, so no offence to the people who do have that last name!)  
  
"Well then, Mr. Kaiba, kindly bring Mr. Wheeler to the nurse's office." Nodding, Seto walked out the door with the unconscious teen in his arms. Seto put his left hand under Joey's knees and his right under his shoulders supporting Joey's head. Joey's head rested on Seto's chest.  
  
As Seto was halfway to the nurse's office, he heard Joey mumble. Something that involved himself, he had heard his name come out of Joey's lips. Seto looked down at the boy in his arms, studying him as he walked down the hall.  
  
Kaiba noticed that Joey had soft golden blond hair, a well shaped face, strawberry pink lips, a tan complexion and a fairly good built. Seto's mind wizzed for a second as he remembered something Joey had said just two days ago. "Even if you don't love me, I'll always love you."  
  
As Seto snapped out of his memories, he realized that he had arrived to the nurse's office. Walking, Seto laid Joey down on one of the bed and went to inform the nurse of her new patient. Drawing the curtains around the bed, the nurse started to examine the boy.  
  
As the cutains were drawn back, Seto asked what made Joey faint. "He fainted from malnutrition and blood loss. He should wake up by lunch time. Seyo was then given a late pass for second period had already started.  
  
Walking back to lab, Seto got is items and Joey's. He had class with Yugi next, so he planned to just give Yugi Joey's stuff.  
  
Three more periods had passed and it was lunchtime. Seto had told Yugi what had happened. On his way to the nurse's office, Yugi, Tristin and Ryou saw Seto walking down the hall. "Hey Kaiba, wanna visit Joey with us?" asked Ryou. Seto blushed lightly at the sight of Ryou. Shaking his head, Seto declined the offer as he started walking toward the lunchroom.  
  
The three friends walked into the room and saw Joey in bed eating lunch. Smiling as he caught sight of his friends, Joey waved them over.  
  
"Hey Yugi, Tristin and Ryou." "Hey Joey, How u feeling?" asked Tristin. "Feelin' fine, by the way, how'd I get here?" asked Joey. "Kaiba told me you passed out in science and he carried you down here." Informed Yugi. 'Seto carried me down here? Maybe he does care for me.'  
  
To be continued..  
  
Dummy's sayings: Lalahz.. I feel so bad nowz... Ne msgz n comments r welcomed!! Review me!! Or contact me at lilkawaiigirl@cutey.com or im me at lilchynezegrl112!! Peace outz!  
  
Dummy's feelings currently: I feel lik shitz! Mah handz r lik freezing, I got a cold n prolly a fever, feel soo badz! 


End file.
